She
by adrian-chaos
Summary: Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates. The entire Inuyasha crew attend high school. One day Kagome gets into a fight, and...well just read and find out! Pairings: SK IKik MSan
1. Sesshomaru

(A.N. This is a story I had posted on another server, but their page takes a really long time to load so I decided to move it. Also, somebody pratically plagarized the entire thing which really sucks, but there's not much I can do. There will be a few modifications and a little, well more like alot of OOC. Read on!)  
  
She  
  
Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. His father folded his hands calmly on his desk. "Why father? You know that I have no wish to spend any amount of time in the company of these human filth, yet you are going to force me to spend an entire year in their very midst! I refuse! You cannot do this to me!" His father held up his hand, and Sesshomaru became silent. "Human filth? Your stepmother is human, and you will learn respect for her and her kind!" Sesshomaru refrained from laughing. Respect humans? Please! "  
  
My son I do not wish to make you suffer, I only hope that you benefit. Although you have defied me in the past, I cannot allow your refusal this time. If you disobey me, I will disown you and Inuyasha will inherit Western Lands inc. I know that you would never allow that. Unlike you, he has not been trained all his life as my successor. He may be my son, but he is not cut out for managing a multibillion-dollar company."  
  
He stood and placed his hands on his desk. "But do not think that I will break my word, you will go, and that is final." He returned to his chair and watched his son. No emotions showed upon Sesshomaru's face, they rarely did. Where Inuyasha was all fire and action, Sesshomaru was cold and calculating. "So be it father." He turned and left his father's office. His father wanted him to become more tolerant of humans. He wasn't so certain that was possible, but his inheritance was riding on it and his father was right, he'd be damned if he allowed Inuyasha to take what was rightfully his.  
  
Tomorrow he would begin attending Lady Midoriko's school for the gifted. One of the few schools that both humans and demons attended, it had stood for five hundred years. It had almost closed when demons were allowed entrance, but now it was a school that only the most prestigious students attended. Of course there were the humans, that was where the gifted part came in. Humans with powers, or abilities that transcended those of ordinary humans, were sent to learn to control and develop their abilities. If anything, it would be far more interesting than the all demon schools that he'd been attending most of his life.  
  
(A.N. I know the first chapter is really short, but they'll get longer. Anyhow, the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish re-typing it.) 


	2. Kagome

(A.N. okay, my upload thingy is acting crazy. I swear if my computer breaks one more time...Anyway this is another short chapter it's only a couple of paragraphs, but just wait until chapter four. I wrote like fifteen whole pages in my notebook, then it was like only two pages when I typed it up and printed it out. Oh well...)  
  
She  
  
Kagome raced down the hall away from the lunchroom. She really wished she and Kikyo didn't look so much alike. Inuyasha had mistaken them again. He'd hugged her from behind in the cafeteria, and whispered something completely inappropriate. She'd slapped him so hard that people had turned to look just from the sound of it.  
  
She stopped next to a water fountain and took a drink. She and Kikyo were cousins, but they were only alike in appearance. While Kikyo had grown up in a mansion that made people's eyes water just from looking at it, Kagome had lived in a small shrine outside the city. She lived the working class life, her whole family trying so hard to pay her father's doctor bills. It was only after he died that his family sent for her to come live with them. She had been worried that they wouldn't accept, but they treated her just like another daughter. She and Kaede were just like sisters. Kikyo had also seemed to accept her until that fateful day when Inuyasha had mistakenly kissed her.  
  
Now Kikyo believed that Kagome was trying to steal Inuyasha away and refused to bring him home with her. It was completely untrue of course! She did have a crush on him for a while after that kiss, but it had quickly dissapated with his constantly mistaking her for Kikyo. Kagome sighed, if someone did steal Inuyasha away, Kikyo deserved it, she treated him like trash, but everyone said Kikyo had been far kinder before Kagome showed up. It didn't help that kikyo used her 'special abilities' to make Kagome's life that much worse. "Excuse you!" Kagome looked up... 


	3. The Brat Pack

(A.N. I hate retyping this it takes so long! Anyway here's chapter three...If you can call it a chapter that is.)  
  
Nani=what  
  
She  
  
Kagome looked up.There was no mistaking that voice. A blonde in a tight red tank top with matching jeans and boots stood before her, her hands on her hips. "N-nani?" Kagome stuttered "Would you move idiot! I want to get a drink!" Kagome blushed and stepped away from the fountain. She noticed that a group had stopped to watch the girl get a drink. Just her luck! She had to attract the attention of the Brat Pack. The group consisted of both humans and demons, all from extremely wealthy and prestigious families.  
  
Kagome recognized Sango. She used to be friends with Sango before her family died. Afterwards, Sango had withdrawn from everyone only to discover that she had inherited a five hundred million-dollar life insurance policy. Her father had done dangerous work for various governments and he'd made provisions in case he died. Sango had just whacked her boyfriend over the head for staring at the blonde's butt. Miroku had persued Sango before she gained her inheritance. He had plenty of money, his family having gained fame exorcising troublesome demons who refused to co-exist with humans. Sango had given him a really hard time, because he was such a lecher, but she eventually realized he had a good heart and would never hurt her.  
  
The rest she didn't know very well, but she could name them in her sleep. Kojii, a young piano prodigy whose father owned six of the most prominent restaurants in Tokyo, Suki an artist whose raw talent rivaled the pros, Koga a wolf demon whose father was a politician, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was noted for his academic achievements, he was always at the top of his class. he was also one of the richest and most powerful students to ever attend the school for the gifted.  
  
And of course, there was the blonde, a demoness called Mitzita. She looked completely human. In fact, it disgusted most demons how hard she tried to look human. Mitzita often clung to Sesshomaru as though they were married. It was mind numbing how she missed his obvious distaste for her, seeing as it was one of the few emotions to flicker across his face. If Kikyo and Inuyasha showed up, the Brat Pack would be complete. 


	4. Kagome vs Mitzita

(A.N Hey! Chapter four already! Well, I haven't got many reviews yet, but I hope that people start posting them soon. Here's where the chapters start to get longer. Also, Mitzita is not some mean cliche. I don't have anything against blonde girls, in fact, my mom is one she has alot to do with something that happens in the next couple of chapters)  
  
She  
  
Kagome turned to leave. There was no point in staying unless she wanted to take more abuse from Mitzita. She paused as she caught Sesshomaru's gaze. He'd been watching her slowly inch away. His eyes seemed to burn into her. She could almost feel her soul being ripped away from her and drawn into them. She took a step towards him, and tripped over something. Kagome fell hard. She heard a shrill laugh as she picked herself up. "Walk much?" Mitzita sauntered past, her eyes locked on Sesshomaru. He ignored her, his gaze still on Kagome.  
  
Kagome dusted off her uniform. At least no one else had laughed at her. She narrowed her eyes at Mitzita's back. Mitzita and Kikyo were best friends. It wasn't common among humans and demons, but they had been drawn together by their mutual vileness. "HEY!" Mitzita paused. Kagome and Sango exchanged a glance. If she needed help, both Sango and Miroku would back her up. Mitzita laughed again "What's the matter human? Demon got your tongue?" Kagome straightened her shoulders and grinned. She really didn't know what had gotten into her today but she just didn't feel like being picked on anymore.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to ask you a question." It was Mitzita's turn to narrow her eyes. "What?" Kagome let her backpack slip from her shoulder "I was just wondering if the corner gets cold when you're not standing on it" Kagome thought she heard a low chuckle from Miroku's direction "Or is that where Kikyo is? Keeping it warm for you?" Mitzita's eyes widened. More laughter joined Miroku's. Mitzita's eyes began to glow red. Kagome's grin widened. "Come now Mitzita you know you're not allowed to transform outside designated areas of the school.You don't want to get expelled do you?"  
  
Mitzita's eyes stopped glowing but her face was still contorted with rage. "That's okay Bitch I can kill you in any form, including this one!" She leaped at Kagome but her claws only slashed air. Mitzita hit the tiles as Kagome came to a halt behind her. Mitzita's fist smashed into the floor "How can this be? How can a pathetic little human be faster than me?" Mitzita whipped around with her claws but Kagome dodged again this time though, she delivered a kick to the side of Mitzita's head. The blonde reeled, smacking into a wall. Kagome knew it wasn't over yet, she grabbed a handful of Mitzita's hair and slammed her head into the water fountain.  
  
Mitzita backhanded her away, but Kagome rolled and came up on her feet. Mitzita charged again but Kagome didn't put up her defenses. She had sensed someone. Mitzita plowed Kagome into a wall and Kagome pretended she had been seriously injured. Slowly she sank to her knees and Mitzita laughed but her glee was cut short by a soft voice behind her. "Miss Mitzita!" Mitzita turned slowly, the color drained from her face. "V-vice principal Naraku! I-I..." Naraku held up his hand "I witnessed you attacking this human, that is all. You will come with me to my office and we will discuss how you will be dealt with." Mitzita swallowed "Yes sir"  
  
She glared at Kagome and turned to follow Naraku down the hall. Kagome waited until they turned the corner to stand. Sango just stared at her "Kagome I can't believe you just did that!" Kagome laughed, "Yeah it was fun" Koga stepped forward "Well, I'd like to thank you personally, we've tried everything to get rid of her, but she never seemed to take the hint." Kagome smiled "I really have to go now, my class is starting." She picked up her backpack and turned to leave. "Wait, why don't you meet us by the gates after school?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and continued on to her next class. "Well that was certainly interesting" Miroku grinned at Koga "Yeah not something you see everyday huh?" "Indeed" Sesshomaru said quietly. 


	5. Naraku

(Okay this chapter has to do with Kikyo's parents the Sanagis, who have a past connection to Naraku a.k.a. Onigumo. Please post some reviews!)  
  
Nani=what? Gomen=Sorry  
  
She  
  
Itanna grasped Hieko's and laughed at his blush. "I love you Hieko!" Hieko nodded "I love you too Itanna" Itanna tugged on his hand "I cannot wait until high school is over and we are married." Hieko blushed again "Itanna you promised not to talk about that here!" Itanna glanced around the empty halls of the high school and laughed "I know I just can't help it! I'm so happy! Besides Hieko, you worry too much there's no one around to hear us" Hieko smiled and brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her eyes "I am happy too Itanna" He bent his head to kiss her "WHY?" Hieko's head snapped up and he looked around "Nani?" Onigumo stood a few feet away his fists clenched. His face was badly scarred from a fire he'd been caught in as a child. "Why Itanna? I thought we were friends, I thought you loved me!" Itanna buried her face in Hieko's chest. "I'm sorry Onigumo, I love Hieko we are to be married. I will always be your friend but I don't love you. I-I can't be with you." Onigumo sank to his knees "No! Itanna please don't do this to me!" Itanna turned away from Hieko and started down the hall "I'm sorry Onigumo..." Hieko gave Onigumo one last glance and followed Itanna down the hall. "Don't you dare walk away from me Itanna! Don't you dare!" he watched Itanna and Hieko disappear down the hall. He smashed his fists against the floor "Itanna!"  
  
Naraku zipped up his pants, and slipped his suit jacket back on. Mitzita hadn't moved, but he didn't expect her to move ever again. She had agreed to have sex with him to keep from getting expelled. He hadn't really even meant to hurt her, but that memory had come back to him. He'd been pathetic and disfigured back then, Itanna had been the only girl to ever show him any kindness, and she'd been so beautiful, her green eyes darker than emeralds, and her hair golden like the sun.  
  
He had given her his soul and she had ripped it to pieces. After the incident in the hall, he had wandered off into the woods that surrounded the high school, and gotten himself attacked by demons. He'd actually been calling them begging for death, but instead they had changed him into this Naraku. One of his new powers was the ability to devour the souls of other demons. He supposed that was what he'd done to Mitzita he couldn't remember, but he wasn't really trying to anyway. Getting rid of her body would be simple, and no one would ask what had happened to her. People would assume she'd been expelled. Attacking a human was a serious offense. The school board had made several provisions so humans might attend without having to fear for their lives.  
  
He had worked hard to get transferred into the school for the gifted. He wasn't really interested in being vice principal. His true agenda was to find a legendary jewel said to be buried somewhere within the walls of the school. The story went, that lady Midoriko wanted to start a school for the children of her village, but the village was constantly under attack from all manner of demons. She fought hard to keep them at bay, but they continued their assaults. After seven straight days of fighting, she was mortally wounded by a demon that had been born of a thousand fused demons.  
  
She gathered the last of her strength and destroyed the demon. The burst of power caused her heart to explode from her chest in the form of a jewel. The villagers called it the Shikon no Tama or, Jewel of Four Souls. They recognized the power it held, and knew it would attract even more demons so they placed it with her body and burned it with her. All Naraku needed to do was find it and he would have his revenge against everyone who had wronged him when he had been that young and foolish Onigumo. He reached down and ran his fingers through Mitzita's golden hair. Especially Itanna...  
  
Kagome held the cell phone to her ear as she pulled books from her locker. She rarely used it, but the Sanagis insisted she carry one at all times. "Yes Mrs. Sanagi I won't be home after school I'm going to be with some friends." Mrs. Sanagi laughed softly. "Oh Kagome how many times have I got to tell you to call me Itanna?" Kagome blushed "Gomen, Itanna give Mr. Sana...er...Hieko my love." She hung up and headed for the gates. She couldn't stop thinking of the way Sesshomaru had looked at her. Something in that look had made her feel like breaking her chains and running wild. She had felt like she could do whatever she wished without caring who got hurt in the process. Kagome wondered if he had that effect on every woman he looked at. Probably, he was just too gorgeous not to have more than a little effect on most women.  
  
"Hey Kagome over here!" Sango shouted from the parking lot across the street. She was leaning up against Miroku's jeep. It was a dark violet like the silk shirts he always wore. Kagome hurried across the street "Hey everyone." She blinked when Koga took her hand "Miss Kagome it tore my heart to see you leave, but now that you are here, all my pain has disappeared" He kissed her fingers. Kagome rolled her eyes and retrieved her hand. She gave Kojii and Suki a bright smile. And finally her eyes rested on Sesshomaru. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama" She bowed respectfully. He blinked at her, then looked away. Kagome's eyes widened. How dare he ignore her! And to think she'd thought he was gorgeous! She clenched her fists, but Sango placed a hand on her arm and shook her head slightly. Mitzita was nothing compared to Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled at Sango "So where are we going?" Sango smiled back "Shopping!" Several boys groaned. 


	6. Kikyo and Inuyasha

(A.N Yeah I know that last chapter was so friggin full of cliches it was so hard to type without rolling my eyes. Warning: There's a murder/suicide in this chapter so if you can't handle it don't read it! Anyway, this story turned out alot fluffier than I wanted it to be, but it's still pretty good. Or at least I hope it's good, I'd know for sure if some more people posted reviews!)  
  
She  
  
Inuyasha growled and slapped the tray off the table. He couldn't even eat without thinking of her! He remembered the day he'd first kissed her. That had been his way of saying he wanted her, but unlike Kikyo she'd slapped him and ran away. It happened over and over, he would flirt with her and she would hit him. He lost count of how many times the outline of her hand had been imprinted on his face, and she hit hard for a girl. Kikyo had even caught him a couple of times, and he'd played it off as though he'd simply mistaken Kagome for Kikyo. He knew that excuse was getting old, but what he was doing felt right.  
  
No girl made his ears twitch the way Kagome did. She was his 'perfect woman' Kikyo, except kinder, softer, warmer.... Inuyasha sighed, he should probably follow her and apologize again. He headed for the exit, but something on the other side of the cafeteria caught his eye. Kikyo was outside watching him through the window. Shit! Had she seen what he'd done? He turned and headed towards her. He might have an infatuation with Kagome, but Kikyo was his safety net in case he never succeeded with Kagome. Kikyo turned to leave as he slipped out the window. "Kikyo?" She didn't stop "Come Inuyasha we need to talk." Inuyasha withheld a sigh and followed her. She had seen him, and he was in trouble.  
  
He followed her into the woods. She walked for a while, not speaking to him. "Kikyo! Listen, I thought she was you, I swear you both look exactly alike from behind!" Kikyo stopped "You really expect me to believe that!?" she hissed "You've mistaken us so many times that you should have at least started being more cautious when you approach one of us. Instead you grope her like an idiot and she punishes you for it. Can't you take a hint Inuyasha? She doesn't want you! She'll never love you the way I do." Kikyo bent over and picked up the bow she'd hidden earlier. Inuyasha didn't notice it. "Kikyo, I don't want her!" he shouted "When will you get it through your head?! I want you!" Kikyo bowed her head and clutched the bow to her chest. She slid an arrow out of her sleeve "I wish I could believe you Inuyasha, but if we can't be together in life, we'll be together in death!" She notched the arrow, and whipped around.  
  
Inuyasha moved to dodge, but not quickly enough. He'd been trying to register what Kikyo had said when he felt the arrow plow into his chest and through him, pinning him to a tree. He felt blood seep down his chest staining his uniform. "Mother will never be able to get this out..." he groaned as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He saw a figure dancing around before him and thought he felt the heat of a fire, but it was too late he was gone.  
  
The smoke rose above the forest, and loud bells sounded from fire trucks. Naraku sat in a tree and laughed. Itanna's daughter had killed herself for love. How ironic. 


	7. Kagome and Sesshomaru

(A.N. Okay so I killed off a couple of characters. Had to move the story along somehow. Anyway, in this chapter Kagome helps Inuyasha out. Guess how! And don't forget to post a review!)  
  
She  
  
"Hey did you guys hear? Someone started a fire in the woods just before Kagome and Mitzita started fighting." Sango held up a purple tank top. Miroku nodded. "Really Suki? Was anyone hurt?" Suki looked at herself in the mirror "I don't know, they had the entire area sealed off, but I saw vice principal Naraku talking to the firefighters when I came out of my last class. He said something about not moving 'them' until the students left I guess that means there was somebody in there" Kagome shook her head "How sad, being burned alive is a terrible way to die." She glanced at Sesshomaru, he seemed completely uninterested. He flicked a piece of fuzz of the black jacket he wore over his white school uniform. His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? What is it father?" He listened patiently, then his eyes widened slightly. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He glanced at the others. He really didn't need a hundred questions right now, or for them to start bombarding him with concerned looks. "Inuyasha's been hurt, he's not dead but they don't know what's wrong with him. I have to go." He turned to leave "Wait!" he paused and raised a brow at her audacity. She blushed, "Sorry! ...Um... It's just...Please allow me to come with you!" He turned away from her "No" She grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket "I'll just follow you wherever you're going." He laughed, it was low and sexy, but it was also devoid of any humor. He flicked his wrist and her hand slipped off his sleeve.  
  
"As if you could ever keep up with me, you forget that I am a demon and you are not. There is no possible way you could follow me." He said arrogantly. "But I can!" Koga grinned at Kagome she smiled back. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is my friend please, I have to see if there's anything I can do to help him" Sesshomaru gave her an annoyed look. "I seriously doubt you can, but I will allow you to come, if the rest of you remain." He looked pointedly at the rest of the Pack. The others tried to protest, but Kagome nodded her head "All right" She turned to her friends "I promise I'll fill everyone in tomorrow." She followed Sesshomaru out of the store. He took out his keys and started his car as she strapped herself into the passenger seat. "Sesshomaru?" She blinked "Sesshomaru!" He was ignoring her again. She tamped down on her temper.  
  
"It's not like there's anything between us you know, he's just a friend." She fidgeted with her seat belt. "It's just that I don't want anything to happen to him" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the road "There's nothing between us either. I am merely doing as my father requested." He glanced at her. She was giving him another wide-eyed look. He couldn't help but think of the pair of sapphire earrings his mother had always worn. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. No! He would not think of her now...  
  
He pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked. They got out and headed for the front desk. The receptionist looked up "Yes?" "We'd like to know which room Inuyasha has been placed in. I believe my father told you I would be arriving?" The receptionist nodded, drool was dripping down her chin. She wiped her face "Room 625" Sesshomaru gave in to the temptation and rolled his eyes. "Come girl." Kagome sighed. What was she a servant? And that receptionist, was it really necessary for her to drool? They got on the elevator and took it to the sixth floor.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. Did he really care nothing for Inuyasha? Kagome knew about dealing with annoying younger brothers, but she supposed it had been different for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They were as different as night and day. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "Sesshomaru!" a woman with long black hair, and chocolate colored eyes gasped. He ignored the surprised look she wore. "Where is my father?" he asked curtly. She glanced at a door on her right "With your brother. I'll tell him you're here." She turned and entered the room. Kagome took a breath "Was that..." "My step mother" He cut her off. The door opened and a man stepped out. Kagome gasped, he looked tired, and his eyes were slightly red, but this man was practically Sesshomaru's double with the exception of the suit and tie that he wore.  
  
Father and son looked at each other in silence. "I'm glad that you came Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and his father's eyes settled on Kagome "Kikyo?" Kagome shook her head "No, my name is Kagome, I'm Kikyo's cousin" Sesshomaru's father nodded and motioned for them to sit in the chairs that lined the hall. "I'm sorry I was hoping that you were her, they took her body to the morgue. We believe that she killed herself and wounded Inuyasha with one of her spirit arrows. It was lodged in his heart and he was pinned to a tree. He also received sever burns before the medics could reach them." "So Kikyo was the one who started the fire?" he nodded "Yes, she must have used some kind of accelerant because there wasn't much left when they found her."  
  
Sesshomaru shifted in his chair "You said Inuyasha did not die from the arrow wound. What's wrong with him? He should have already started to heal himself." Kagome nodded "He is half demon" she muttered. "You're right. The problem is, we can't remove the arrow." Kagome looked up "Why not?" "There's a seal on it. We had to cut him away from the tree, but no one can touch the arrow." Kagome swallowed "Do you mind if I try? I may be able to break the seal" Sesshomaru's father shook his head "No, please try whatever you can."  
  
Kagome stood and headed for the door. She opened it and entered the room. Inuyasha lay on his side, the arrow protruded from his back. She walked to the bed. She'd received the same training as Kikyo had. She could do this. She placed her hands on the arrow... and it disintegrated. She blinked. "That's it?" Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru standing in the door. She shrugged "I guess" he watched her for a moment "Come, I'll drive you home" She followed him out of the room. His father stood. She smiled "He'll be fine" 


	8. Kagome's kiss

(A.N. Well, I've finally gotten around to updating. It's been a pretty crazy week, so I kinda had to prioritize. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers: Silver-Blue-eyes, Orchidaceae, Pixy-Misao- Amano, Fbi-angel-03, Sesshomarusgrl, and Kaimi. I think that's all of them so far. Read on!)  
  
She  
  
Kagome tapped her pen on her desk. She couldn't believe what she'd done last night, or what he'd done to her. Sesshomaru hadn't shown up today for any of the classes they shared. She liked to think it was because of what had passed between them, but she was certain it would take something alot bigger than what had happend the previous night to make him miss a day of school and blight his record. She wondered if it had only been a dream....  
  
*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshomaru please stop the car." He glanced at her "What?" "Please just stop! I don't think I can go home just yet, I don't think I can bare to see the look on their faces when I tell them what's happened." He pulled into an empty parking lot. "So you're just going to what? Sit here all night, then go home in the morning and have to face them anyway?" She looked out the window "They probably already know, the police would have notified them." She looked at him, relief in her eyes. He looked away. She obviously hadn't thought of that. Kagome smiled to herself. They were actually having a civilized conversation. He was usually so indifferant towards humans. Perhaps he was grateful to her for helping his brother. She choked back a laugh Yeah Right.  
  
"Do you mind if I visit Inuyasha?": He didn't look at her. "You don't need my permission to go and see him" She glanced down at her hands. The coldness had returned to his voice. Maybe she shouldn't have brought up Inuyasha. She opened her door and got out. She sat on the hood and looked up at the night sky. Kagome heard his door open and shut "I was hoping we could go together" She paused, then blushed. That had sounded like she was asking him out or something. She rubbed her arms as a cool breeze blew past her.  
  
Kagome felt another chill run down her spine, but it had nothing to do with the breeze. Even without looking at his face she knew he was giving her that look again, the same one he'd given her in the hall. It had been a look of deep contemplation, as though just by looking at her he could discover everything about her "And perhaps afterwards you will join me for lunch" Kagome twisted around to look at him "What!?" He almost smiled at her reaction. He so enjoyed being unpredictable. "Somehow you've been able to slip through the cracks and into my life. I only wish to discover what it is that is so special about you that you can fight a demoness and come out completely unscathed, or break a binding spell with just a touch."  
  
Kagome slid off the hood and stepped closer to him. "You think I'm special?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru forgot to deny it as her fingers lightly touched his cheek. Kagome didn't know if what she was about to do was such a good idea, but she'd made up her mind and to hell with thinking it through. She stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips across his. It wasn't earth shattering, or even worthy of being called a kiss. Their lips barely touched, but she didn't move. The moment was lost when he turned his head slightly at the sound of a passing car. She took a step back and turned away from him.  
  
He touched his lips. Was that what human kisses felt like? He smirked. Even their mating rituals were pathetically inadequate. Sesshomaru supposed he should be repulsed, but it hadn't felt repulsive. He had never met anyone like her. He realized that now. She turned to face him "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I think I'll just walk the rest of the way from here" He blinked. Did she really think she could kiss him and just walk away? She was such a naive girl. "Kagome" she froze. He touched the sleeve of her uniform "It would be terribly negligent of me if I allowed that" Her breathing was shallow and she refused to meet his eyes. Her name sounded so good when he said it.  
  
As if he could read her mind he said it again "Kagome look at me" She looked at him and found herself in his arms. Almost automatically her arms slid around his neck and into his hair. He pressed her against the car, his hands sliding down over her hips. "You're trembling" He whispered, his lips caressing her ear. "Sesshomaru I don't think...." He brushed his lips across her cheek and tilted her head back "You're right....Don't think" And then he was kissing her, his mouth hot and demanding. Her knees felt like they had turned to water, but he pressed closer and she didn't fall. Kagome pulled back slightly to take in air, but his lips followed hers and when they parted, he took, he took the oppertunity to slip his tongue between them. She shivered. It was too much, she was tasting him, and he tasted so sweet...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Kagome!" she snapped her head up, a slight pain forming in her neck. "Miss Kagome the class is over. You may leave now" Kagome looked around. Except for the teacher, the classroom was empty. She fought a blush "I'm sorry Mr. Makoto, please forgive me." Mr Makoto sighed "If you do not pay attention Kagome, it will be your loss not mine" Kagome nodded and turned away. "Just a moment" She paused "I understand you visited Inuyasha at the hospital yesterday" She nodded slowly. How in the world did he know that? "I received a call from his brother this morning, he asks that I give you both his and Inuyasha's assignments, and for you to deliver them to the hospital" Kagome took the file folder he held out to her and frowned down at it. She shoved it into her backpack and stomped out of the classroom. She was not Sesshomaru's delivery girl! When she got to the hospital, all hell was going to break loose. 


	9. The Hospital

(A.N. *Grins* If Sesshomaru wasn't so cute, I'd have Kagome beat the sh*t out of him. Just who does he think he is? Anyway, there's no violence in this chapter, just fluff, but people do die in the next chapter. I hope to get a few more reviews before I post it. Thanks to all my current reviewers: Silver-Blue-eyes, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom, fbi-angel-03, Orchidaceae, and Flame Dancer077. Chapter nine Read on!)  
  
She  
  
Inuyasha tossed the tray of food at the retreating nurse's head as she hurried out of the room. "You don't really expect me to stay here, I mean I feel fine there's nothing to worry about." He glared at his parents "Stop behaving like a child Inuyasha" Inuyasha's eyes flicked to where Sesshomaru sat. "Child! I'm not behaving like a child" He stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru "Just what are you doing here anyway Sesshomaru? I thought you would have better things to do than visit your worthless half brother." Sesshomaru glanced down at the book he'd been reading "As a matter of fact..." "Your brother's been dealing with the company for me today Inuyasha. I've been under a great deal of stress lately and I decided to take the day off" his father said quietly. "Well, I just want to get out of here I... Kagome what are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome stomped angrily into the room. She tossed something into Sesshomaru's lap and stomped back out. Sesshomaru set both it and the book he'd been reading aside and followed her out. Inuyasha's mouth hung open Kagome and Sesshomaru knew each other? His father and mother headed for the door, but they didn't go out, only peeked through a crack.  
  
"Kagome" she ignored him "Kagome, do not walk away from me when I am speaking to you" she walked faster but he caught her wrist "What is it? What are you so angry about?" She tugged on her wrist but couldn't remove it from his grip "What's wrong?" she spat "What the hell do you think is wrong? I'm not your servant or your delivery girl! You can't just expect me to do every little thing you ask, or run around the city like some brainless errand girl..." He tilted his head to the side he'd forgotten how temperamental she could be "Kagome" "...picking up your laundry or buying your lunch..." "Kagome" he repeated. He shook his head, she wasn't listening to him "...I'm not your slave, I don't call you master. I..." He cut her off with a kiss. It took her breath away, and of course she had to shut up to breathe.  
  
He watched her for a moment gathering his thoughts. "I do not think of you as a servant or a slave Kagome. I only asked you to deliver a few homework assignments, and you've over-reacted" he held up his hand when she opened her mouth to speak "Because, you are the only other person besides my parents, who knows how to get here. I did not have time today for stopping and giving complex instructions to some fool who does serve me."  
  
She bowed her head and stared at the floor. "I...I'm sorry Sesshomaru" He lifted her chin. She felt like a fool, she wanted to run and hide in the supply closet. "Do not apologize, I was getting rather bored sitting around listening to Inuyasha whine all morning." She brightened immediately "He's awake?" (She hadn't noticed when she stormed into the room) She turned towards the door but he still held her wrist. "There will be plenty of time for you to see him later, first we are going to lunch" She dug in her heels "But he'll be angry if I don't at least go in and say something" He of course ignored her protests, and started walking. She had no choice but to walk or be dragged "Let me go this instant you jerk! I demand that you release me!"  
  
Sesshomaru's father chuckled "I guess it worked better than I thought" He'd known from the beginning that Sesshomaru only surrounded himself with students who could be potentially useful connections in the future. But that girl... he nudged his wife with his elbow. She giggled "Well, he certainly picked a feisty one didn't he?" They laughed even more as they left the hospital room. Inuyasha clenched his blanket in his fists. What were Sesshomaru and Kagome doing together? Why was she going out to lunch with him? His claws tore through the blanket. This had been his chance! Kikyo was gone and he could be with Kagome. He growled, red seeping into his eyes. Sesshomaru, the man who had everything, had stolen away his Kagome as well. Rage boiled up inside him. He would find a way to get her back, even if he had to kill Sesshomaru to do it.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood in the hall, shock written all over their faces. They'd given Kagome a ride to the hospital, only to witness her argue with Sesshomaru then kiss him. Sango and Miroku grinned at each other. They couldn't wait until the rest of the Pack heard about this. 


	10. The Thunder brothers

(A.N. Oh boy did I get alot of reviews! I love reviews, they make me smile. Thank you to everyone who posted: Flame Dancer077, Silver-Blue-eyes, Orchidaceae, Blue Demon Dragon, fbi-angel-03, and Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom. Now, in this chapter, Naraku does the unthinkable and resurrects *gasp* Kikyo! There's also some implied perverted sexual acts with Corpse *Ahem* I mean Kikyo. Also, Inuyasha slaughters some demons. That's all!)  
  
She  
  
Naraku laughed. "Yes! Come forth my beautiful Kikyo." He cracked open the cocoon he'd created for her. The creature inside clawed free "Soon you will serve me, you and your lovely mother" The thing stood up, its body weaving drunkenly. "Hhnnn" It moaned "Now go, draw Itanna to me. If that bastard father of yours gets in the way, you will of course kill him." He laughed again, but the corpse only continued weaving, then it toppled over like a sack of potatoes. "What! How can this be...?" He lifted Kikyo by her hair and peered at her closely. She had no soul! He tossed her aside.  
  
She was useless. All that work he'd put into resurrecting her wasted! Unless...he found her a new soul, all he needed to do was suck the life from some random female, and Kikyo's consciousness would return. But he would worry about that later, she would be his puppet soon enough. Just like all the others. Naraku looked around at all the sacks filled with bodies that hung from the ceiling of his basement.  
  
He supposed he would use the principal this time. Said principal was supposed to be off crusading for grants for the school, but Naraku had taken him weeks ago in order to better maneuver within the school. What girl would refuse to go with the principal if he asked? Naraku smiled. It was so simple. He began unbuttoning his pants as he turned towards the spot where Kikyo had landed. So very simple....  
  
Kagome had decided to walk home today. She wasn't going to go and visit Inuyasha just yet; she had promised Kikyo's parents that she would take care of Kaede while they made funeral arrangements. Sango and Miroku hadn't stopped teasing her all day and she couldn't take another minute of it. She thought that maybe her blush was now permanently burned into her face. Sesshomaru hadn't shown up again, and she'd been bored out of her mind most of the day.  
  
"Kagome?" She stopped walking and turned "That is your name right? Kagome?" Kagome swallowed "Yes and you're Hiten and Manten the Thunder brothers" Hiten sat on his brother's cloud and smirked down at the girl "So you've heard of us?" She laughed nervously "Who hasn't heard of the Thunder brothers?" Hiten slipped off the cloud and stood before her "Aw, we're not as bad as all the rumors. Do people tell you we eat pretty girls?" He laughed and reached for her. She took a step back. "I really have to go, I'm going to visit a friend at the hospital" she turned to leave, but he grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"Wait Kagome" he grinned as she stiffened. "I was only hoping you'd gift me with a kiss, I hear you enjoy tonguing demons." Kagome's eyes widened and she started to struggle "No! Let me go!" Hiten laughed and pulled her closer, she started gathering her power, and was about to blast him "Do as she says" Hiten froze "Sesshomaru!" He was leaning against the door to the restaurant where he'd been eating at when he saw Kagome pass.  
  
Hiten smirked "So! It is true you've actually mated with a human. Humph, like father like son eh Maten?" Sesshomaru straightened "We have not mated, but then again, my personal affairs are none of your concern" He stepped out of the doorway "Do not make me repeat myself Hiten" Hiten uncurled his fingers. Then he laughed "I apologize Sesshomaru I had no idea she belonged to you" he bowed and backed away.  
  
Kagome rubbed her wrist and watched the brother's retreat down the street. "Kagome whatever gave them the idea that you were my mate?" he growled. She blushed for the hundredth time that day. "Sango and Miroku saw us in the hall at the hospital." Sesshomaru sighed. He did not need this. "I'd forgotten that they'd given me a ride. I guess I didn't notice when they followed me up." He frowned slightly "I understand. How could you have possibly noticed when your brain went offline and your emotions were at the fore?" she narrowed her eyes and punched him in the chest.  
  
"I still haven't forgiven you. I missed three classes! I just left right in the middle of school! Do you know how much trouble I could have gotten in if Mr Makoto hadn't covered for me?" The corners of his mouth twitched. Her eyes widened "You mean to tell me that was *your* doing?" He nodded. She sniffed and walked past him "Do you really think that I'll just allow you to walk away from me? If you continue walking, do not think you will get far." He said softly placing just enough menace in his voice. She stopped, but she didn't turn to look at him. "Besides, I have a surprise for you" he said, the threat leaving his voice. "You're going to drop dead?" He laughed. He actually laughed! "No, better than that. Come, my home is not far from here; I'll give you your surprise and drive you home."  
  
She gripped the straps of her backpack. She did love surprises. "All right" "By the way, Inuyasha was released from the hospital today, so you don't have to go visit him." Kagome smiled "When will he be back in school?" Sesshomaru's answer faded as they continued down the street. Golden eyes watched them from the alley behind the restaurant "Kagome how could you?" Inuyasha whispered stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Ha! I told you Manten! He was all over the little bitch" Inuyasha fell back into the shadows as the Thunder brothers headed towards him. Manten laughed "And we almost got a piece of the pie" Hiten grinned "Perhaps we'll catch her another time" He glanced around at Manten's silence. Where had that idiot gotten to? "Manten?" His nose picked up the scent of blood in the alleyway behind him. Manten's blood! "Manten!"  
  
Manten's body lay in the alley split down the middle, his blood pooling around him. Hiten felt a strange prickling sensation around his throat. He blinked, then his head fell off. Inuyasha grinned. Nobody would have Kagome except him. Not even his brother it seemed. 


	11. A thin line between love and hate

(Yeah so I guess you guys really didn't know what to make of that last chapter. Well, it was an important part of the plot and I couldn't really change it. Anyhow, it's my birthday today! (Dec 8th that is) I wonder if you guys can guess how old I am. Here's a hint: I'm older than 13, but younger than fourty)  
  
She  
  
Miroku sighed "Come on Sango this isn't mandatory lets just go" He whispered running his finger down her arm. She smacked his hand away "No! Principal Takeo only just returned from California. I want a chance to hear what he has to say. He was very kind to me after my family..." She paused "After they were gone, I missed a month of school. He didn't even mention expelling me. He said he knew what it felt like to lose someone, but not an entire family. So he told me to stay home for as long as I felt I had to." Miroku took her hand "I'm sorry Sango we'll stay as long as you like" She smiled and tightened her fingers around his.  
  
"As you all know, the end of the year is coming fast, and since the Orchid festival was such a success last year, I thought we'd bring it back for another go!" The students cheered, they'd already seen the posters and sign up sheets, but it was still good to hear it confirmed by the principal himself.. "Also, the University of California has agreed to make us one of its sister schools and developed an exchange program...."  
  
Outside the auditorium, Naraku continued twisting the strings on the doll he'd made in the principal's likeness. He didn't look up as he heard Kikyo clawing her way through the dirt towards the school. He'd been able to lure three schoolgirls to her, but she'd only absorbed their souls to remain in life. He'd discovered that some random girl would not do, he would have to find a soul that was in tune with Kikyo's. Itanna's would do, but he wanted to keep them separate. He'd have to take one of her sisters. The youngest girl's soul wasn't strong enough, but there was another girl who also attended Midoriko's school. He smiled. He would find her at the Orchid festival, and take her soul. His plans would be back on track.  
  
He heard a noise; Kikyo had caught hold of a girl and cracked her head against a tree. Kikyo's hand stretched towards the girl and long snake-like creatures appeared. They wrapped around the girl and her soul slipped from her mouth. Naraku placed the doll in his jacket and leapt away through the trees.  
  
Kikyo choked back tears. She would not cry because of him! She slumped over on her side and began to drag herself away from the other girl's body. She would find a way to break Naraku's hold on her, and then she would kill him. She knew of Naraku's plan to steal Kagome's soul, and she would. Then Inuyasha would love only her. She needed to regain her strength; soon she would start feeding off demons. It was what Naraku did, and look at his power. She would break free. She would live. And if she could not live, she would take as many to hell with her as she could, including Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku.  
  
********  
  
He motioned for her to twirl around and she did. She stopped spinning and gave him her best smile. "You didn't have to do this Sesshomaru." She said softly. He nodded "No, I did not, but it is too late to go back now. You will wear it when we attend the Orchid festival" Kagome withheld a sigh. He was SO arrogant! He automatically assumed she would go with him. He hadn't even asked! But he had brought her the most expensive piece of clothing she'd ever owned and she wasn't stupid enough to refuse him. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him.  
  
Her emotions were beginning to churn inside her. She took out her trusty mental baseball bat and beat them until were unconscious. Kagome glanced down at herself again. The dress was strapless and fell down to her ankles. The color matched her eyes, with tiny red flowers stitched into the blue.  
  
"So when did you get the time to buy this?" He blinked "Hmm? Never mind that. The festival is on Saturday. I figured you would wait until the last minute to shop so I thought I'd give you the benefit of my excellent sense of style." Kagome looked at him closely. Was he joking? She couldn't tell, she only saw a flash of something pass through his eyes. She swallowed and smiled at him "I really should go, I promised to watch Kaede."  
  
He just looked at her and then he stood. She assumed that meant they were going, until he spoke that is. "Not until after..." Her face heated slightly. Not until after what? But he was already answering her unspoken question. He pressed his lips to hers and she leaned into him "You taste so good" she whispered. She fought to catch his tongue as it delved into the warmth of her mouth. He let his lids sink heavily over his eyes. Her words were maddening. She had no idea how good *she* tasted, but he would not have her here, he could smell his father and stepmother somewhere in the house.  
  
They'd been giving him strange looks all day and he was beginning to suspect that they knew. He wasn't certain exactly why he would want to keep his relationship with Kagome a secret, but it was probably because he didn't want them to see him as a hypocrite. He'd told them often how much they disgusted him. They were always so....so loving? Was he loving this girl? He was certainly enjoying the way she felt pressed up against him, her mouth on his...He released her mouth and took a shuddering breath. To hell with what his parents thought! His fingers searched out the zipper on her back as he returned to kissing her.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Inuyasha opened the front gate and strode through the garden. An odd scent caught his nose. He looked up at his parent's house and frowned. Then he leapt up to a second story balcony and peered into the window. His hands bent the metal railing and he smashed the window. "Kagome!" She gasped and pulled away from Sesshomaru. Somehow she managed to pull the dress back up and cover herself before he saw anything. "Inuyasha" her voice was calm as she looked into his eyes.  
  
He stepped into the room. "What do you think you're doing Kagome?" She narrowed her eyes and reached around to re-zip her dress "What business is it of yours?" He took a step towards her but she didn't flinch or back down. "You know he'll only use you. Then he'll toss you aside like the trash you are! I thought you'd have better sense than to get involved with the likes of him" she clenched her fists "How dare you speak to me that way! Who I involve myself with is none of your concern. And just what do you think he could possibly use me for? There are richer and more beautiful girls that will do anything he asks if he just looks at them."  
  
There was pain in Kagome's eyes but she didn't cry. "He'll never love you" she gasped why was he saying these things? "It sounds to me like you're just jealous, you want everything your brother has. Don't deny it! I know how you feel about Sesshomaru, but trying to get me to turn away from him just isn't going to happen. Unlike you I don'y play childish games. Whatever your brother does or does not feel for me is none of your business!" she said the coldness in her voice rivaling Sesshomaru's  
  
Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. She was defending him? His eyes widened as he caught the scent of blood on Inuyasha. Why would he smell like blood? Inuyasha took another step towards her, but he stepped in front of her. "You will leave now Inuyasha." He glared at Sesshomaru with all the hatred he could drag from the bottom of his soul. "Feh..." He turned and left. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome "Are you alright?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded into his chest. He took a breath, then his head snapped around and he glared at the door. He tugged at Kagome's arms and she let him go. She gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head and walked towards the door. When he opened it both his parents fell into the room. Kagome covered her mouth as laughter bubbled up inside her.  
  
They stood, and his father dusted himself off. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Just how long have you two been standing there?" They both gave him innocent looks. "We heard the glass break and came to find out what was wrong, but your father didn't think we should interfere if you and Inuyasha decided to fight" He shook his head "You know Inuyasha is no match for me, and that I do not fight weaker opponents. So why did you remain even after you knew he was gone?" His stepmother glanced at his father "Actually we were just leaving" He caught hold of her arm and turned to leave "By the way my dear," He paused in the doorway "That's a lovely dress you're wearing." Sesshomaru sighed and glanced at Kagome "Come I'll take you home" She smiled "Are you sure?" He grinned and kicked his door closed.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree and watched them. He would get Kagome alone at the festival. He'd be able to explain it to her better when Sesshomaru wasn't around. She'd understand when he told her he loved her. Then she would forget all about Sesshomaru and he'd take her away from here. He knew they could qualify for the exchange program and go to America. He really didn't care where they went as long as she was with him. Sesshomaru would have to die of course. How could she forget about him if he was still alive? He smiled and closed his eyes. Soon everything would be perfect.  
  
(A.N. Dang that took a long time to type! For you fans of Inuyasha, don't worry, he's not going to be a total psyco, there's something else going on with him. You'll have to read the rest of the story to find out! And don't forget to review like these people: Silver-Blue-eyes, Orchidaceae, Flame Dancer077, and Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom. Thanks to you all!) 


	12. The Orchid Festival

(A.N. Well, here's the next chapter. I finally found my backup disk and can once again upload my story. Sorry for all the sap in this chapter, I was listening to Coldplay while I wrote it and my fluff-muse crawled out of the wood work)  
  
Warning: Fluff, sap, OOC, and deadly puppy dog claws! *Grins* well not exactly deadly...  
  
She  
  
Sango laughed at the little frog Miroku had won her. The tag said "Kiss me and I turn into a prince." Suki read it over her shoulder and laughed too. "One can only hope" she said, shooting an amused glance at Miroku. They were standing in Orchid Park. It was said that the park had been developed out of a garden Midoriko had planted herself. The trees were hung with paper lanterns. People in all sorts of costumes crowded past each other. Many had come in traditional clothing; others were simply there to entertain the crowd. People stood around all sorts of booths that had been set up for games or food.  
  
Kojii tapped Miroku on the shoulder and motioned towards a bridge over a small stream. "So do you think they're having fun?" Miroku glanced at Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were standing on the bridge watching the fish swim by. He shrugged "Who can ever tell with those two?" Koga grinned, "Maybe we should go and ask them". "Come on you guys, we want to get our numerology done!" They looked up. The girls were walking away from them. They hurried to catch up.  
  
(Just to let you know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are wearing the clothes they usually wear on the show or in the Manga ~A.C~)  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome stood on the bridge in silence. Kagome watched the shadows of fish flit through the water. She sighed softly and leaned into his shoulder. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer He rubbed his cheek in her hair and then sniffed it. He closed his eyes. "Kagome...after school ends, I will be leaving for the summer."  
  
She stiffened in his arms. "Why?" she said softy "A great deal of my father's company, Western Lands Incorporated is based in America. I must go there in order to learn how to properly run that part of the company. Up until now I've only dealt with matters on this side of the world." She let out a shaky breath "When will you be returning?" He knew if he let her go now, she'd probably wind up running away from him, so he held her tighter. "Before the beginning of the year" He thought he felt wetness on his shoulder "No! I can't be away from you that long!" He turned so that he was facing her. "That is why I want you to come with me." She gasped and flung her arms arund his throat. "Of course I'll go with you!"  
  
Sesshomaru saw the glint of metal behind Kagome and had just enough time to move before Inuyasha's sword sliced through the bridge. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome roughly behind him. She fell to the ground. "You're not going anywhere with him Kagome!" Sesshomaru drew his sword "Stay here Kagome!" He said softly, dashing to the left to draw Inuyasha's attention away from her. Kagome stood, dusted herself off, and looked around. She had to stop this fight. She looked around again, then dashed into the woods towards the school.  
  
A hand snaked out and caught her by her throat. She struggled, but the hand was cutting off the flow of air to her lungs. She slipped into unconsciousness "Good girl" Naraku smirked and lifted her into his arms. He glanced at two small children. "Watch them and report back to me." He nodded in the direction of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They nodded and watched as he leapt off into the sky.  
  
"IRON REAVER!" Sesshomaru easily dodged Inuyasha's claws. "As always little brother, too slow" He blocked another attack from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and forced him back with a slash to his chest. Inuyasha dropped to his knees "You...poisoned me!" Sesshomaru turned away "You'll live" Inuyasha clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was losing conciousness. He gripped the Tetsusaiga's hilt and swung the sword. Sesshomaru stepped to the side just in time to avoid being cut in half, but he couldn't avoid the force behind the swing. It slammed him into a tree. The wood splintered and he slumped to the ground out cold. Inuyasha fell over on his face.  
  
The two children waited, and then they approached the brothers. "Which one?" the girl asked. The boy seemed to think for a moment, then he pointed to Sesshomaru "This one is older and a much better fighter than the other one. If anyone can stop Naraku, it's him." The girl nodded and pulled a small bag out of her kimono. She knelt down beside Sesshomaru and began to stitch his arm where Inuyasha managed to cut him. The boy tore a piece of his shirt off and dipped it into the stream. He walked to where Sesshomaru lay and wrung it over his head.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and swiped at the boy with his claws. The boy jumped out of the way. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his head "Who...are you? Where is Kagome?" The boy swallowed and looked at the girl. "My name is Shippo, and this is Rin. I met her when Naraku took my father and imprisoned him. He's forced us to serve him. He took your Kagome because he wants to steal her soul" Sesshomaru dug his claws into what was left of the tree and stood up. "Take me to her"  
  
Naraku stood at the edge of the pit. He'd discovered it when he'd been searching the catacombs beneath the school for the jewel. The pit contained thousands of pieces of dead bodies. Humans and demons alike had all come in search of the Shikon no Tama. They'd thrown everything they had at him, but still he destroyed them. He hefted Kagome up and tossed her in.  
  
Kagome choked back bile as bits of flesh clung to her. "Naraku! Why are you doing this? Why!" She looked up at the rim of the pit and realized he'd already left. "Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this?" A snide voice mocked her. She covered her mouth with her hand as a figure materialized from the shadows. "So good to see you again cousin" Kikyo approached.  
  
(A.N. HeHe I love cliffhangers! Once again, thanks to all my reviewers: Silver-Blue eyes, Orchidaceae, Goki, Flame Dancer 077, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom, Wyldwolfrose, and The Black Cat. Drop me a line anytime! 


	13. The Pit

She  
  
Sesshomaru raced through the forest with Shippo and Rin on his back. He knew Kagome could take care of herself, but he wasn't certain what the vice- principal was capable of. He didn't notice as Inuyasha's body began to dissolve in the clearing behind him.  
  
Kagome dug through a pile of dead flesh. Kikyo was getting closer. Snake- like demons started to stream from her body. Kagome's fingers gripped something hard under a pile of arms. She pulled it out. Just what she needed a bow and arrows! She stood and notched three arrows. They sliced through the air and pinned three snakes to the pit wall. The snakes writhed in pain and then disappeared. Kikyo turned to look at the spot, surprise etched into her face. Her soul catchers were supposed to be invisible to humans. She turned back to where Kagome stood. She'd pinned the last two soul catchers together.  
  
"Kikyo! Why are you helping Naraku? Don't you realize that it's his fault Inuyasha turned away from you?" Kikyo stopped her approach "What?" she whispered, her voice confused. "Naraku has a bad habit of talking to himself. He thought I was unconscious when he spoke of what he'd done to Inuyasha. A long time ago, he was in love with your mother, but she shunned him and married your father. Naraku has been trying to destroy your family ever since then. He turned Inuyasha into one of his mindless puppets just to hurt you!"  
  
Kikyo covered her face with her hands "No... it can't be... Inuyasha .... Does love me?" Kagome nodded "But he's trapped. We have to free him and kill Naraku!" Kikyo held Kagome's gaze "You'll still help me, even though I might kill you at any time?" Kagome nodded "Yes! Now is there a way out of here?" Kikyo summoned some of her soul catchers. She motioned to them and they wrapped around both her and Kagome and lifted them from the pit.  
  
"So you've decided to betray me Kikyo? I will destroy you both then!" Naraku hissed. Kagome fired an arrow and Kikyo sent her soul catchers at Naraku. He sliced through the soul catchers and caught the arrow, but dropped it immediately when it burned his hand. More soul catchers wrapped around him draining him of all the demon souls he'd absorbed. He turned and began to run, tearing at them. Another arrow caught him in the back, but he continued running. Then he was gone.  
  
Kagome heard a noise behind her and turned. "Well I suppose I was right, you didn't need me to rescue you after all" Sesshomaru said softly. Kagome shouldered the bow and arrows and threw herself into his arms. Forgetting of course, that she was covered in bits of dead flesh. Sesshomaru twitched a little, but didn't mention it. "Sesshomaru!" She pulled away "Inuyasha..." He shook his head, "No, I didn't harm him, at least not much" "No, I mean we have to save him. Naraku has him and who knows how many others. We have to find them!" Sesshomaru nodded "You will have to explain another time" He turned to the two children he'd brought with him.  
  
"Do you know where Naraku is headed?" Shippo nodded "He's going to my father's house, I can show you a short cut" Sesshomaru nodded and then looked at Kagome "All of you will have to ride on my back" She gave him a confused look. All of them would not fit on his back. Then it hit her. He was going to transform! She smiled "That's a great idea! We need to move as fast as we can, and the five of us on foot will be way too slow"  
  
He blinked. Five? It was only then that he noticed Kikyo. Kagome would definitely have to explain that, sooner rather than later. His eyes began to glow red, then he changed. He knelt down and the others climbed on. "Go just past the temple at the edge of Orchid Park" Shippo said in his ear. Sesshomaru looked around and then began to run towards the tunnel they had entered through.  
  
Naraku fell to his knees; Kikyo's soul catchers had stolen a great deal of his strength. The purifying arrow in his back wasn't helping either. But he knew of a certain half demon whose soul would replenish the strength he'd lost. He got up and staggered as fast as he could towards the principal's home.  
  
(A.N. Okay So I know I took forever to update but the week I was going to do it, I caught the flu, and I was too messed up to even open my x-mas preasents. Then when I finally got better, our friggen memory chip like blew up or something, so we had to take in for repairs and It took them THREE WEEKS to fix it. I was like going through computer withdraw (*grins* not really) anyway the next chapter will be alot better than this one. And finally, thanks to all of my faithful reviewers: Orchidaceae, Silver-Blue- eyes, ptbear, Sesshyluver03, kuro-kasai-kitsune, Dark Topaz, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom, Silent bloody tears, and faded-illusion.) 


	14. Losers and Winners

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, my computer died on me and it's taken forever for me to save up to get a new one. This isn't the last chapter, but it contains a mild lemon so if you're not supposed to be reading it, well how am I going to stop you? Just know that I've posted the standard warning, and that I don't own Inuyasha or any of his associates.)

She

Naraku clawed open the door that led to the basement and fell down the stairs. He stood up and looked around. "What? Where are they?" All his pods had disappeared. "Looking for us?" a cocky voice called from behind him. He spun around; Inuyasha stood next to Kikyo. His eyes widened, Kikyo was alive! The souls she'd stolen from him had revived her. "Looks like you lose Naraku!" Naraku's eyes began to glow with rage.

"Brat! How dare you mock me?!" Long tentacles slid from his body, but claws sliced through them. "You will not leave here alive Naraku" Sesshomaru said as he landed. "No! This can't be!" He turned to run, but an arrow caught him in the chest, then in the throat. His dying eyes settled on Kagome "How can a human have such power?" He said his voice garbled from the blood seeping out of his throat. The he saw it glowing inside her chest, just beneath her heart. It was the jewel! It had been inside her all along and he'd never known.

He felt the soul catchers crawling under his skin, but he was still able to stand. He took a few steps towards Kagome, but he didn't get far as the Tetsusaiga sliced through his body. A roar echoed through the basement, and then faded. Demon parts and a human head dropped to the floor, then disappeared as Sesshomaru dissolved them with his poison claws. He turned to see Inuyasha and Kikyo leaving through the hole he'd made in the basement wall. Kagome watched as the principal hugged his son. "I knew you'd find a way to free me Shippo!" Shippo smiled up at his father, then pointed to Rin. "This is Rin papa, she's my best friend. Would it be all right if she stayed with us?" Principal Takeo smiled "That's just fine Shippo"

Sesshomaru opened the door to his parent's guesthouse. They weren't home, but he still thought it a crime for Kagome to enter their home dripping blood and guts. Kagome headed towards the back of the house where he'd told her the bath was. The bath had been made to resemble a hot spring. She smiled it reminded her of home, when she had bathed in the lake next to her grandfather's shrine as a little girl. She stripped off the ruined dress and slid into the water. She scrubbed blood and bits of flesh from her skin.

Sesshomaru stood outside the door. Even now he thought of her as his, Naraku had stolen something of _his._ But she wasn't a thing, nor was she an object. She was just..._She._ He tugged off the soft silk that covered him, and stepped into the bath. Kagome's back was to him, and she stiffened when she heard him slip into the water.

His fingers slipped into her wet hair, then trailed down her back. His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her to him. He could see the red begin to tint her skin. "Sesshomaru what are you..." She stopped to draw in a sharp breath as his lips slid over her throat. "Would you be mine?" he whispered. "Would you stay with me forever?" She shivered as his hands slid up to caress her breasts. He licked her throat. "Yes" She whispered shakily. He lifted her in his arms and carried her from the bath. He kicked open the door to the bedroom and set her down in the middle of the floor.

He pulled a towel off the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. He pulled it over her back and down over her hips. The towel slid back up and around over her breasts. Slowly he rubbed them. He placed the towel in her hair and rubbed it dry, then dropped it. "Don't you want me to do you?" She whispered wickedly. She heard a growl behind her and felt herself lifted and tossed on the bed. She lay there and watched as his gaze devoured her body. It seemed he couldn't look away.

He knelt on the bed, first one knee then the other. She shivered again, but she wasn't cold. He crawled over her on all fours his soft hair brushing over her body. Slowly he lowered himself to her. It was a shock to her system to feel his weight upon her. She could sense the power crackling just beneath his skin, barely controlled. It excited her; it made her want to lose control.

She knew now that it had been him, what she'd sensed inside him all those days ago that had made her fight in the hall. Now she was drowning in it. "Were going to take this very slowly" he murmured "Very, very slowly" Was he talking to her or himself? His lips slid over her throat.

"This is going to hurt, you know that don't you?" She nodded, and then he was done with questions. His teeth cut into her skin. She gasped. He began to suck at the tiny holes. His hands slid down over her hips and caressed the back of her thighs parting them. He wrapped her legs around his waist and returned to kissing her. When he knew her attention was focused on the kiss, he slid inside her. Her teeth cut his bottom lip and her mouth filled with blood as she jerked against him. He moved to leave her, but her legs tightened around him. "Don't move!" He growled, she was so hot and tight around him, that if she moved another inch he'd lose it.

He waited until her body relaxed, and then he pressed deeper into her core. Slowly he filled her. She tossed her head and dug her nails into his back. She didn't want him to "Take it slow" he was driving her insane! Finally he began to move riding her slowly. Tension began to coil within her body. She matched his rhythm. She could feel herself becoming apart of him.

His hair brushed over her skin again and she moaned his name. His breathing was harsh as he reclaimed her mouth. She tore her mouth away from his and pressed her head into the bed. She arched against him struggling to get closer some blind need was compelling her, screaming for release. With every thrust he touched it, stroked it until she burned for it. She clung to him and he tightened his grip on her hips. "Please..." she managed to whisper, then the tension was gone. Heat exploded inside her. She saw white; it seeped through her until she was consumed by it. He felt her fly away a followed her, spilling into her welcoming heat.

She'd given him all she had, but in accepting her, he'd lost himself as well.


End file.
